


Love Song for a Vampire

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Curse Breaking, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Imprinting, Love at First Sight, One-Sided Attraction, Pain, Rejection, Soul-Crushing, Unrequited Love, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: It couldn't be possible. There just had to be some mistake. A werewolf couldn't possibly imprint on a vampire. . . right?





	1. Chapter 1

The world seemed to grow so much brighter; colors that you had never even seen before flashed before your very eyes. Below your feet the ground shifted under you. Everything was so much different, you swore the air even tasted sweeter. 

All because you met Edward Cullen. 

You didn’t really know what it felt like to imprint on someone but from what Sam told you, it felt just like that. Life became sweeter. 

That was for at least ten seconds before you actually realized who you had just imprinted on. A vampire. Jacob’s rival. Bella’s boyfriend. 

Edward read your mind as you knew he would from Jacob, as his honey hued eyes grew large; pale face even more still. 

“(y/n), you okay?” Jacob asks you as he had noticed you had gone deathly quiet. Concern really grabs at him when he observes how pale you had really become. He hadn’t wanted to take you with him to Forks. Jacob thought it was too soon to have you interact with actual vampires. You were still a young werewolf, prone to emotional outbursts and fits of rage. He feared that instinct would take over you if you smelled a vampire nearby. Bet he would have never anticipated you imprinting on one. You didn’t even think it was possible. For centuries vampires and werewolves have been at each other’s throats. Surely it would be down right impossible then for one to be your soul mate. 

Mouth uncomfortably dry you look back at Jacob’s motorcycle then up to his face.. “You were right. I wasn’t ready. Can we go back?” 

Jacob looked like he wanted to stay, stay and confront Edward about the vampires that had trespassed into La Push. Wanted to stay near Bella for a few moments longer. The fearful expression on your face was enough to make him give his goodbyes and head toward his bike. 

Glancing over your shoulder you see that Edward is still staring at you, even when Bella starts tugging on his arm to leave. 

You couldn’t look at him anymore, afraid that your heart would leap out of your chest and run to Edward. 

This should have been the best day of your life. It was something all wolves wanted to find, their mate. Many in your pack still hadn’t imprinted. How could you be happy about it though? There were so many problems, not just him being a vampire. 

You lamented in your room after Jacob dropped you off. 

Was it because you were an anomaly? Normal werewolf males wouldn’t imprint on vampires. Females were incredibly rare though, You and Leah were basically freaks of nature. Maybe that was why, you were already a freak why not be even more weird and imprint on a vampire. 

A stab of pain penetrates your body knowing Edward was already in a relationship with the mortal girl Bella Swan. The worst possible pain you had ever felt. You felt your skin tremble, the wolf in you begging to be let out and release it’s anger. The animal in you wanted to rip her apart. To sink your teeth into her lovely pale skin and tear her from limb to limb. You fought the tremors by rolling around helplessly in your bed. You tried to keep your rational thoughts together, to make them stronger than your wolf ones. Reminding yourself that they had met before you ever laid eyes on Edward. That you had never even spoken to him. It wasn’t right for you to be territorial over him. Your wolf wouldn’t allow it though. You had imprinted and that was that. There was no thinking rationally. 

When you first found out you were a werewolf you had been excited. How cool was it that you could turn into a big ass wolf? The reality of it wasn’t as cool you had soon learned when your hormones got worse resulting in you bursting into a wolf when you felt the slightest bit of anger. Your poor parents didn’t know what to do. 

Granted things have gotten a lot better. This though? Definitely a deal breaker. You couldn’t even choose who you ended up with. The whole wolf thing screwed you over into making you imprint on someone you never had a chance with. 

There was no one you could talk to about this. The pack would find out sooner or later because of another downside of being a wolf. Pack telepathy. 

What would they think of you? Surely they would treat you like a pariah. Maybe even kick you out? No, they wouldn’t do that. It wasn’t your fault. Imprinting was complete randomness. Sam knew that better than anyone. He had been dating Leah when he imprinted on her cousin Emily. 

You check the clock that was on your nightstand to see what time it was. It was almost time for you to go on your watch shift. Groaning you roll out of bed and on to your feet. You wished there were more girl wolves and not just Leah. She was a major pain in the ass and a total buzzkill. You tried to excuse it as Leah having to be around her ex constantly. That excuse could only go so far though. 

From your bed you move to your wooden wardrobe that was covered in little cartoon stickers from when you were little to switch your clothing to a simple tank top and shorts. You tell your parents you’ll be home later that night and head out the door. 

On the outskirts of the trees you stretch your limbs before running head first into the thicket. You weren’t the athletic type before, but now there was nothing you loved more than running. You finally had the strength and energy to find running enjoyable. Even your grade in PE was improving. You had never felt so free before, not in your entire life. 

You made your way through the trees all the way to Sam’s house where everyone met up. To your pack, to your new family. You hoped you’d be able to keep your imprinting a secret. At least for a little while longer.  
  
  
  


So far so good. It was a difficult thing to keep secret for so long. You had to keep your mind a complete blank which was hard when Jared was constantly teasing you and giving you a hard time. After a while you decided to travel further away from the pack to cover more ground and break out of your wolf form to take a breather, think in your own head for a bit. Over time you learned to be comfortable in your naked form. Not the easiest feat when there were a bunch of naked guys. Naked guys with perfect abs and muscles and you were still just a flustered teenager. 

Feeling the dirt on your bare human feet was always so refreshing. 

You walk along a fallen log, keeping your arms out to ensure your balance you keep your ears open for any abnormal noises. It was night, of course there would be the sounds of night time animals waking up from their slumber. 

The cool air kissed your naturally feverish skin as you waltzed around what had become your new home. So many hours spent roaming the forest, hearing the birds sing and the bugs call out to each other. With the moon absent from the sky you relied on your heightened eyesight. 

You smelled him before anything else. Many of the pack that had already encountered vampires complained of the way they smelled. That their scent was so sickly sweet that it was nauseating. You didn’t know how they were supposed to smell normally, but Edward’s scent was absolutely wonderful. You could literally taste him. Sweetness like honeydew with the after taste the bit at your tongue like an orange. 

Before you were even aware of it you were sprinting in the direction of his scent. Right to the border of the pack’s territory. You hoped no one else had caught his scent yet. Heart betraying you, you couldn’t help feel giddy about seeing him. 

Hell, you had never spoken to him before today. 

You part from the protection of the trees and out into a clearing where Edward stood waiting. He could probably hear the frantic beating of your heart and the happy screaming of your mind. 

He’s at a loss of words, perhaps due to the whole situation or maybe from your naked form. 

“Both.” Edward answers your thoughts. 

You blush furiously, feeling your body heat up even more. “I’m sorry about all this. I really don’t have a choice when it comes to this imprinting crap.” 

Shaking his head, Edward takes a step forward. “You don’t have to apologize. I understand. Well, to a certain degree. More than anything I’m surprised. That doesn’t happen to me too often.” 

“You and me both.” Unable to control your snort, you internally groan a thow unladylike it was. 

It didn’t seem to bother Edward though as he grinned. Slowly it died as he shuffles his feet. “I’m sorry. This whole thing must be incredibly difficult for you. Not being able to choose who you end up with. Imprinting on someone that’s already in a relationship. . .” 

Fuck. 

“It’s unfortunate for you, but I love Bella. And. . . I don’t see that changing anytime soon.” 

All the air was knocked out of your body. Fuck that hurt. 

“I. . . I know. . .” You swallow hard. On the verge of tears you take a deep breath. It was so hard to fight down the devastation that was making you crumble. 

Flinching at the immense pain he had caused you, Edward apologizes again but it sounds more like white noise to you. Holding yourself you involuntarily back away. You didn’t want his pity. He clenches his hand and looks away. 

You felt sick. 

Fate was utterly unkind. 

You release a howl of pain, your human form contorting back into a wolf. 

Everyone could hear you. Everyone knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Instagram **missabsinthewrites**

They swarmed in from all sides like locusts; a plague of fur and snarling teeth. You were rendered down to your belly, unable to function anymore. 

It felt like you were dying. 

_‘It’s not possible.’_ Seth’s voice was quiet, uncertain as he crept from in between two trees. His head was low, a slight twitch on his muzzle as he wasn’t sure if he should growl or not. 

_‘Imprinting on a vampire?!’_ Jared snaps at Edward. 

They could all hear your pain. Even feel it. That was the thing about pack mentality. Anything intense, the others felt it as well. 

Leah however wasn’t as cautious and leapt at Edward who is quick to step away. She was all snaps and growls. The hair on the back of her spine was completely erect as her ears were flicked back dangerously. 

_‘Leave, bloodsucker.’_ Her voice was clear and vicious. _‘Your kind has already caused enough damage.’_

You feel Seth’s nose nudge against you, letting out a small whimper as he tries to comfort you. 

Dark brows scrunched together and honey eyes gazing at you with helplessness. “I’m sorry.” He’s slow in turning back to his side of the forest. Back to his part of the town. 

Not sure if watching him go was more painful than him staying and looking at you with pity, you cry even more as your chest continued to hurt.   
  
  
  
  
  


“I know it must be painful. I can’t even imagine how you feel. The only time I felt such pain was when. . . Was when I lost my temper and hurt Emily.” 

It was weird hearing someone speak after isolating yourself in your room for so long. Everything after your encounter with Edward was such a haze. You didn’t keep track of the days and refused to go out except for school. Even then you were still doing poorly in your classes as you were unable to focus. Jacob had tried to talk to you several times about it. But his words went in one ear and out the other. 

You just wanted to be alone. 

As the alpha of the pack, Sam took it upon himself to try and get you out of your stupor. 

Keeping your back to him you continue to stare at your wall that was riddled with pictures of every size. Swollen, tired, eyes burn as you stare at a particular picture. 

“God. . . No one knew it was possible. . .” You hear your computer chair creak as Sam shifts his body in it. It was probably way too small for his bulky body most likely making him uncomfortable to sit in any position. “You know, there are some theories as to why we imprint on the people we do.” Sam goes on with a lowered voice, calm and so much like an older sibling. “The theory is that maybe shape-shifters imprint on the person who they have the best chance to reproduce with and make strong descendants with. A. . . A child between you and Edward would be the strongest of us all.” 

“He doesn’t want me. He has Bella. He loves Bella.” Damn it still hurt to event think about it. 

“Imprinting has never been wrong.” Sam sighs and you hear him lean forward. “Look, it’s weird. No one is denying that. But never has an imprintation been wrong.” 

You bite your lip and shake your head. “Well it was wrong this time. Maybe this is why there has never been a female Quileute wolf before. Who knows who Leah will imprint on. God I hate this.” 

There was a warm hand on your back. “I’m sorry (y/n). It’s not always easy. You just have to keep faith that everything will turn out okay. Your brothers and sister miss you.” 

Brothers and sister. 

Courage finally made you roll over and face him. “What do I do now though Sam?” 

From the expression on his face you knew that he didn’t know either. That he was as clueless as you. There were no words of wisdom that he could offer you, but he tried. “Continue what you have been doing. Protecting the pack. Protecting the people of Forks from vampires. Jacob says the one that entered our territory was actually an enemy of the Cullen’s. Someone seeking revenge against them. There could potentially be more that follow. A vampire with a taste for revenge is a horrific monster.” 

When you lift yourself up from your bed you reel back at the fatigue that made your head warm. You hadn’t really been eating well for the past couple of days. You couldn’t even remember the last time you had eaten. 

Sam saw that and offered you a smile. “Emily’s making dinner tonight. Why don’t you come over. Everyone really does miss you.” 

You remember how much fun you had with the others. Laughing and joking around, like a real family. You were an only child so it felt good to be around others your age. Eating Emily’s amazing food and just enjoy one another’s company before going out on patrol. It brought a smile on your face. “Count me in.” 

Maybe that’s what you needed. Something to ease your heartache and keep your mind off of Edward. A good laugh with Embry, Jared, Paul and Quil would surely be enough to start the healing process. 

Your parents were relieved to see you and Sam coming out of your room. Inside you regretted making them worry so much. You knew all this werewolf stuff must not have been easy for them to deal with in the beginning. Even now it must be weird for them to look at you and know that you weren’t just a normal teenage girl anymore. You were something from fairy tales and horror stories now. To their credit they never freaked out or made you feel even worse than you already did. They took everything in stride and tried to support you in any way possible. You wished you were a better daughter and didn’t make them worry so much. But they just smiled at you, saying they were so happy just to see you walking around. 

Numbness washed over you the entire drive in Sam’s car. Both of you were silent as thoughts tumbled around your head. Even looking at the tall trees that fenced one side of the street made you think of Edward as he had emerged from the trees into the clearing. Beautiful and pale, devastatingly handsome Edward. 

What kind of person was he? Apparently honest and loyal if he was still tied to Bella. 

You turn your face away from the window. You wanted to erase him from your mind at least for a little while. There was nothing you could do now. Sam was right; you just had to keep hope that everything will turn out okay even if it was looking bleak at the moment. Fate didn’t make you imprint on Edward for nothing. You honestly didn’t know how everything would work out for you though. From the tone in his voice you could tell that he really did love Bella. A love like that didn’t fade any time soon.   
  
  


“There she is!” Paul cheers once he sees you walking up the steps to Sam’s porch. The door was wide open and you could see everyone peering their faces through it. “We thought you had killed yourself!” 

With a snarl, Leah slaps him upside the head. “Don’t say that.” 

“What?! I’m saying I’m happy she didn’t off herself!” 

Instead of being offended you laughed, clear as a bell. Just that made all the weight lift from your chest. It felt good to laugh again. 

In Sam’s living room most of the pack was crammed in. The rest were lingering in the kitchen, hounding Emily for a snack or even a quick taste of what she was cooking. You heard her laugh and a small smacking noise that made the other laugh in return. 

“(y/n), is it true you imprinted on Edward?” Jacob immediately stands up reducing the living room to silence. 

Embry shakes his head and tries to make his friend sit back down. “Dude, not now.” 

“You have the worst timing.” Jared scolds the younger wolf. 

“Jacob, not now.” Warns Sam as he sits you down in his favorite armchair. “We talked about this.” 

He wasn’t letting up though. In fact it seemed he was more excited than ever. “But if she’s imprinted on Edward that means he can’t be with Bella! He’s (y/n)’s soul-mate!” 

“You’re just concerned about yourself. Face it, Bella is never going to be interested in you. She’s not even your imprintee so shut up. You complaining about Bella and Edward is obnoxious.” The one other female werewolf hisses, her dark eyes glaring at Jacob intently. 

Jacob looks like he’s about to argue back, fury on his face, until Sam makes it clear that that discussion was over. Defeated, Jacob slumps back into the couch. Quil pats him on the back in an attempt to comfort him. You knew this was a big deal for Jacob too. But Leah was right. If he hadn’t imprinted on Bella yet, that meant he never would. His real soul-mate was still out there and it wasn’t her. 

“(y/n)!” Emily’s sweet voice chimes in as she enters the living room, a glass of (favorite soda) already in her hands. “I’m so happy to see you.” 

You smile up at her gratefully as she hands you your glass. “Thank you Emily.” Among your pack you felt the pain start to dissipate. You knew it wouldn’t go away, maybe it never would, but for now the pain being quiet would have to do.   
*   
  


Even though the wolves were miles away, Edward could still hear their thoughts. He heard every bit of (y/n)’s suffering, every ounce of hate that her pack felt toward him even more. Edward thought he wouldn’t have time to think of such things, but it kept nagging at his head. This deal with Victoria seemed even further away. 

Her pain was so vivid. Utter devastation that crashed through her like massive waves. What was Edward supposed to have done in such a situation? Not even Alice could’ve ever predicted that happening. 

Imprinting was such a curious thing. Vampires had mates, but it was nothing as intense as imprinting. The very moment (y/n) had imprinted on him he had heard it, like a scream from her heart. It had hit him hard, rendering him without any words. No one’s thoughts had ever been quite as loud as her’s. Just hearing what was going on in her head made Edward’s stomach light up with the same sensation she was feeling. 

He shook his head, running a hand over his eyes. This would definitely complicate things between his family and the Quileute wolves. They would definitely need their help in defeating Victoria if what they heard from the Denali clan was true; that she had a massive army of newborn vampires. 

Why did wolves seem to be invading his life? 

Again he envisions (y/n), her face crushed and contorting into that of a (color) wolf, far larger than he was. 

“Obsessing over it won’t change anything.” Edward lifts his head up to find Alice leaning against his doorframe, her arms crossed. Rosalie was behind her, disgust on her face. 

“Is it true? One of those filthy dogs is in love with you?” Rosalie sneers; such a pretty face shouldn’t be sneering in such a manner. 

Rolling his eyes he sits up in his bed. “She didn’t fall in love with me. It’s called imprinting Rose.” 

“Regardless the mutt still has feelings for you.” 

Ignoring her sister, Alice steps inside. “Did you tell Bella?” 

“Why would I tell her?” 

“Ed, you told me yourself that imprinting is a big thing among the shape-shifters. This isn’t something to just brush off. You may have rejected her but this is bigger than that. Fate or whatever chose you as her mate.” Tone low and serious, Edward knew what Alice said to be true. He couldn’t just ignore the fact that out of everyone in the entire world (y/n) had imprinted on him. That meant more than any human falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Instagram! ( **missabsinthewrites** )

“I’m sorry Edward, but you know I can’t see the future when it comes to the shape-shifters. . .” Alice sighs. Of course she would have loved to help her brother in his dilemma. Offer him any help that she could. She had learned last year though that when the wolves were involved she got a major headache, something completely uncalled for when it came to vampires. 

Helpless, golden eyes look up at her; permanent dark circles under his eyes seem to enhance how he was feeling. With a sigh of his own Edward’s eyes shift away from her. “No, it’s okay Alice. I understand.” 

“I really think you should talk this over with Bella tonight though.” She pushes once again. “Whatever happens in the future, she needs to know.” 

Edward couldn’t imagine how Bella would react. Would she be jealous? He’d have to assure her that he felt nothing for (y/n), but even he knew that that wouldn’t change the fact that the young shape-shifter had imprinted on him. Even Bella knew the immense seriousness of imprinting. 

Jacob was probably ecstatic about the fact. 

Clenching his jaw Edward nods. “I know. I just have to pick the right time to tell her. Right now she’s worried sick about what Victoria has planned. I don’t want her stressing out about this.” He would also make a mental note of not having Bella go to La Push for a while. With this information out, Jacob might grow even more bold with his affections toward Bella. Edward had no real claim to her now in Jacob’s eyes. A wolf imprinting might as well have been marriage. No one in the pack would consider their relationship serious now. In their eyes, Edward was (y/n)’s. He acknowledged that this must be tough for (y/n), but it was also making life difficult for Edward too. His future had never been so uncertain before. Bella had been the last major surprise in his life. 

In a comforting manner, Alice rubs his shoulder. She hated seeing her brother so torn but knew it was no one’s fault. This wasn’t a situation where he could fight against it. Fate and destiny was uncharted territory for them. “Things will turn out alright, I’m sure of it. Once Victoria is dealt with then we can face this situation head on. Figure something out.” 

Edward nods. For now he would just have to focus on the threat ahead. There was nothing he could do at the moment about (y/n). Eventually though something had to be done if he still wanted to be with Bella.  
*  
  


“This can’t be right. There must be something I can do to change this.” Pleading with determination, you knew the elders probably saw you as a pitiful little girl. Who else would know of something like this though? The elders of La Push were your best bet. Surely they knew something with their wisdom of Quileute history. 

Even though Harry Clearwater had passed away the previous year, the tribal elders still held meetings in his home whenever they were called upon. A now widowed Sue Clearwater didn’t mind at all and knowing of your situation from her children, wanted to help you in any way possible. 

They all sat in plastic chairs, outside in the Clearwater’s backyard, listening to you patiently. Among them was Billy Black in his wheelchair appearing perturbed about the situation that you were in. Old, withered faces were showing signs of how grave your situation was and it gave you no hope. 

After being depressed about the situation you had found yourself in you decided to pick yourself up and fight against it. This proved to be a losing battle though. No one had fought against who they had imprinted on. 

Eryld Ren held a gravity about him as he looked to his companions. Glen Wright is the only one to meet his gaze but even then it was for a quick minute. Both men knew that what you asked from them was unheard of. Everyone was silent as your plea was held in the air. 

“Surely. . .” Whisper lingering on your lips, your heart plummets. “There has to be some way. . . It just CAN’T be possible. Werewolves and vampires have completely different genetics. If what Sam says is true and that imprinting is a way for us to produce stronger offspring, it’s impossible for me to be compatible with a vampire. 

“Imprinting has never been wrong.” Eryld sighed, knowing you had probably heard that a thousand times from Sam who was also in attendance. 

“She’s right though.” Glen protests. “Something must be wrong. Never in history has this ever happened.” 

Sad, gentle eyes turn to you as Billy speaks up “Imprinting, as far as any of us know, is a permanent thing (y/n). Even as curious a case as this is, there is no changing it.” 

You refused to accept that as an answer. Tongue running over your bottom lip, you try again. “There has to be some ancient magic. . . C’mon, we live in a world where werewolves and vampires exist! This can’t be it for me! What about wolves whose chosen mates have completely rejected them? What do they do?” 

“They’ve always died from a broken heart or killed themselves.” Glen admits. 

Shaking your head you stare at your clenched fists. “I don’t want that as my future. If you’re saying that’s the only way out for me then I refuse. One way or another I will not have Edward Cullen as my mate.” 

“None of us want that for you either, but it’s simply never been done. Detaching yourself from who fate has chosen for you. . .” Billy shudders, shadows flickering across his face. “We all know this is the worst possible outcome for you. But there is simply nothing anyone can do about it. Not even magic.” 

That was what everyone kept telling you. Nothing could be done about it. Edward was your chosen one. 

When all hope seemed lost for you, Sue opened the screen door. “There might be someone who can help. . .” 

Hopeful eyes beam at Sue as others turn skeptical to her. For being an older woman, Sue still held immense beauty. When you got to her age you hoped you looked as good as she did. 

Timidly she steps out and enters the half circle with you. “I had half a mind to call upon her when Harry had his heart attack. . .” At this she almost sounded ashamed. “They say she can work magic. Heal people for a price.” 

Eryld seemed to sit up straighter in his chair.“What are you talking about Sue?” 

“In Latin American culture there are these people. . . People who practice witchcraft.” Immediately there was a collective inhale. Vampires were one thing; witches? Another. All you could think of was the movie the Blair Witch Project and how you had been scared witless. 

“Sue, such things like them are immoral.” Glen slowly reminds her. 

“Not all of them.” She argues before turning back to you. “There’s one that lives a little outside of Port Angeles. If you’re really desperate then it won’t hurt to try her.” 

“I’m willing to try anything at this point.” (e/c) eyes full of fervor you glance at the tribal elders. Eryld simply shakes his head. “You can’t trust those who deal in witchcraft. They will trick you into thinking they’re good.” 

Sam finally spoke up, in full support of you. “We can’t let her stay the way she is though. If her life continues like this. . . we don’t want to lose her to something that can be changed.” 

“It’s worth a shot.” Murmuring more so to yourself, your mind is already set on what you were going to do next. “I want to give it a try.” 

Everyone looked at you with apprehension. Never had they dealt with other supernatural forces. In many Native American cultures, medicine people were well known, but witches were always a different aspect. 

You would try anything though. 

“I hate to ask you this but. . .” 

Sam shakes his head. “It is part of my duty as alpha to help out the members of my pack. The earliest I can drive you is tomorrow around 12. Is that okay?” 

Nodding you find yourself growing hopeful once more. Even if the elders disagreed on the actions you were taking, you were happy to know that at least Sam was there to support you.  
  
  
  
  
  


The small city of Sequim fooled you into forgetting about the dangerous person you were about to meet. A lush place with beautiful fields brimming with lavender flowers that made your head wonderfully dizzy. 

Even though it was a beautiful place, you and Sam were still on edge. From the way your alpha held himself you knew he was extremely wary. 

You clutched the piece of paper that Sue had given you, the address of the witch etched in pencil. 

Heart freaking out like crazy you try everything to slow it down to it’s regular pace. 

“You ready for this?” 

“I don’t really have any other options.” Eyes focused outside of the window you knew your car ride was drawing to a close. 

“I’ll be there with you. Don’t worry.” Sam assured you and for a moment it did ease your anxiety. Until you came upon her house. 

The GPS instructed Sam to take a turn into a densely wooded area where the path was incredibly rough, making you bob up and down in your seat. Your surroundings grew darker as the trees engulfed you, blocking out any natural light that the sun offered above. The hairs on the back of your neck pricked up. 

There was an evident bad vibe in the air as the path narrowed until it led up to an otherwise lovely looking house. It didn’t match the surroundings at all. A bountiful garden encircled the house and you wondered how some of the plants were able to get any sun from the tops of the trees forbidding any rays from shining down. 

Sam turns off his truck, staring out the front window for a moment; possibly contemplating what would happen once he steps out of the car. He was a big man, bigger than any of the other men in the pack. You should’ve felt safe with him. You were scared though. 

What if Sam couldn’t protect you? What if you weren’t able to protect yourself? 

Before either of you unbuckle your seat belts you shoot a glance at one another. “Well, let’s do it.” 

You gathered up your courage, reminding yourself that you were a shape-shifter, a wolf. Wolves were not scared of anything.  
*  
  


A sharp pain nailed itself into Alice’s skull. She immediately grabs at her head, breathing heavily until the pain was enough to make her close her eyes. Her head was vibrating, shaking and distorting sounds. She hears a cry in the dark along with the tangent smell of blood. Wolf teeth flash in her vision, snarling and trying to take down whatever entity was there. Talons that belonged to a large bird tear open human flesh. Another cry. 

Amid the black, Alice peeks through the fog to find the face of a terrified girl. 

(y/n). 

She was in trouble. 

Alice trembled from the force of the vision, finally forcing her eyes to snap open to find her classmates staring at her in the cafeteria. Bella is next to her, hands placed on the vampire’s shaking shoulders. 

Edward is already up on his face. “She’s in trouble.” 

“T-Terrible trouble. . .” Alice manages to pant out. 

“Who Alice?” Bella tries to pry what Edward had seen in the vision. Something so bad that Alice was slouched over in her chair. Never had Bella seen her like that. She had been around Alice when she was having visions of the future, but nothing like this. She was in intense pain. A pain that vampires weren’t accustomed to having. 

The look in Alice’s eyes scares Bella. Fearful, golden eyes stare up at her. “(y/n).” 

(y/n), she was one of the shape-shifters. Why was she in trouble? 

Questions lingered on Bella’s tongue but her boyfriend was already storming out of the cafeteria door. There was no time for questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Something was off. Immediately when you and Sam were welcomed into the witch’s house, you could smell that something wasn’t right. Not that you had ever dealt with a bruja before. 

Even by Sam’s body language you could tell he sensed it too. Maybe it was the vast array of herbs around the house or just the scent of magic itself that made you wary, either way something was telling you that this was a dangerous place. 

The bruja had introduced herself as Xiomara. A mystical looking woman who looked to be about your mom’s age. She wore a shawl over her head and looked every bit a part that you surmised a mystic would. Her skin was flawless, a lovely live hue that made her age very misleading. Dark hair peeked out from her shawl as she bent over to place two cups of steaming hot tea down onto her coffee table. 

“You must excuse the mess. I don’t get many visitors. Especially those of your kind. The herbs must be nauseating to your sense of smell.” She apologizes, voice light like a feather as she straightens herself back up. 

Sam smiles graciously, not wanting to appear rude to someone that had such power. “We’ll live.” He eyes the tea before picking it up. It was an amusing sight seeing a man as big as Sam holding a delicate porcelain teacup. 

You picked up your own, hoping that the warmth from it would give you the courage to go through with this plan. An utterly idiotic plan now that you were thinking about it, but it was your last resort. 

Xiomara catches your hesitation. She offers you a gentle smile. “Drink. It’ll help.” 

“How?” Sam leaned forward, setting his own cup back down on the saucer. 

“There’s magic in everything. You can tell the future just by looking at tea leaves or the clouds in the sky. Things aren’t as they appear. Creatures such as yourselves should know that better than anyone else.” Xiomara explains cooly while reclining onto a finely carved wooden chair on the opposite side of you and Sam. Her dark eyes are calculating as she observes you. “So, you want to break the string of fate. Cut off the connection that ties you to this one person.” 

Nodding, you feel your heart beating louder and faster with your cheeks warming up. “Yes.” 

“Now why would you want to do that?” She questions you, not in a judgemental way, but purely curious. “Many of your kind dream of the day when they finally imprint on their soulmate. And if fate deems this person to truly be yours then why give it up? It’s never wrong.” 

“I can’t be with him. For starters he’s a vampire. I don’t see how that could ever work out between us. Second. . .” Ah, there it comes. That pain in your chest that made you hold your breath. “He loves someone else. He’s very committed to this person.” 

Her eyes sparkle. “A wolf and a vampire. What an incredible match. Your offspring would surely be strong. How unfortunate that he doesn’t reciprocate your feelings at the moment. Surely given enough time his affection for this person will wane. He’ll see the error and draw closer to you.” 

No, you inwardly wince at the truth. There was no way that Edward would ever willingly give up Bella, just to be with you? Bella was more precious to him than that. 

Fingers curling up in your lap, you bite back that fresh sting, not wanting to cry in front of a stranger. You had had enough of crying. You wanted to do something about it instead of succumbing to despair. 

You open your mouth to speak to find that your throat clenched up and tongue as heavy as lead in your mouth. Realizing something was wrong, you attempt to keep calm as to not disturb your host or alpha. Slowly you glance over at Sam’s side profile. Something was wrong with him as well as Sam seemed to be overly concentrated on his hands. His dark pupil flicks over to you. There wasn’t pack telepathy when you were human but you can clearly read in his eyes that something indeed was wrong. This wasn’t right. 

“I was wondering when it would kick in.” 

Xiomara is leaning over you, the smell of death clinging closely to her. Up close, Xiomara lacked the whites of the eyes, instead her's were completely pitch black, revealing you’re startled reflection, and utterly terrifying. “I was getting hungry. Like I said, I don’t get much visitors here.” 

Muscles refusing to yield, your heart began to race in a terrified dance. Quickly, your eyes dart to the tea. She grins in response. 

“Yes. I added a few things to mask the scent. You wolves and your strong sense of smell. A difficult thing to accomplish since I don’t know where that witch placed all of her herbs. Her organization system is chaotic at best. It wouldn’t have mattered since I was about to leave, but then the two of you showed up. I’m not one to pass up a marvelous meal.” Xiomara unwraps the shawl that had been placed atop her head. From her jaw you could make out the bristling of feathers. They lined her jaw and neck, feathers of black and white. “This thing is so suffocating.” She tosses it onto the floor. 

Her hands cup both sides of your face as she leans in closer to you, giving a big sniff. “Don’t look so scared, little pup. With death ends all of your worries in the world. Isn’t that right, Letizia?” Dark, round eyes look off to the side of the room and you can’t help but follow. It was easy to mistake the skeletal remains as part of the decor. Pieces of meat still clung to certain areas but it was clear that she had been thoroughly enjoyed. “She had been trying to hide from me for years, but she should’ve known better. Unlike her, I could fly. All the way from Puerto Rico, we played this game of cat and mouse. She put me through quite a few difficulties. I always win though. And what fortune that you two have come crawling into here.” 

Not even your index finger seemed to obey the simplest command to twitch. You were completely frozen there. This would be your end. And you had dragged Sam along to his own demise. Emily would be up, wondering where her fiancee was, never to know that it was your fault that the two of you had been eaten by this. . . thing. Her eyes grew unnaturally large, face twisting as she opened up her mouth. At least your eyelids worked so that you could close them. You could spare yourself from watching Xiomara eat you alive. 

Glass shattering pierced through the otherwise quiet home, Xiomara’s head turned all the way around to see who had interrupted her meal. She lets out an ungodly screech before darting toward the source. A burst of feathers leave a trail. 

To your side you hear Sam grunt and wiggle. “F-” 

In your mind you cheered him on as he forced his body to move. It was enough to move the teacup off his lap and send it shattering to the ground. 

More screeches and screams ensue, terrifying you until a staggering silence is all that occupies the air. What had happened? 

Footsteps could be heard alongside Sam’s ragged breathing as he slowly starts to gain control of his movements. Amid all the overwhelming herbs and flowers you finally smelled him. Edward. There could only ever be one person with that scent. 

Red stained his shirt and hands as he walks into the living room. Behind him, Emmett peeks his head in, scrunching up his nose. “Geez this place reeks.” There’s a few of Xiomara’s feathers sticking out of his dark brown hair giving him a comical appearance. 

Jasper makes up the other side, sniffing at the red on his own hands before wiping it on his jeans. 

Tears started brimming in your eyes. You had been saved by the last person you ever expected. 

Sam relaxes a bit, but keeps his eyes trained on the three vampires. 

“We. . . took care of whatever that thing was.” Edward reassured him before kneeling down in front of you. Honey eyes filled with concern as he examines you for any injuries. He grimaces when he finds where Xiomara’s talons had been clawing at your face, something you hadn’t even noticed when she had been caressing you. “You can’t move. . .” 

“You get (y/n). Em and I can handle the big guy.” 

At that, Sam begins to wiggle again and viciously grunting. Emmett folds his arms in front of his chest. “Okay then. Get up by yourself.” 

Your alpha tries, putting his best effort but all he could do was screw up his face and jerk himself forward. 

The larger Cullen nods. “That’s what I thought. Just let us help you, you stubborn ass.” 

You knew how upset Sam was at the prospect of Emmett and Jasper touching him, but he was unable to move himself. Stiffly he gives his grudging consent and both of the Cullen boys hoist him up from the couch. 

The feel of Edward’s hands on you jolts you back to him as he too is picking you up. Butterflies ignite inside of you and suddenly you’re able to move your hand to his chest. 

He gives you a small smile. “What, don’t tell me you’re going to put up a fight too.” 

Not waiting for you response, Edward sweeps you up in his arms as if you were but a doll.

  
  
  
  


It had taken half an hour for you to start moving again. Sam had already accomplished speaking and moving his arms by the time Edward pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house. You had been dozing in and out of sleep, head rested against Sam’s shoulder. Whatever Xiomara had put in that tea took a lot of energy out of you. At the sight of the large house you roll yourself off of Sam and hold on to the strap of your seatbelt. 

“Carlisle will look over you guys, make sure whatever was used on you isn’t too toxic.” 

“Don’t bother with me. I’m fine, but (y/n) needs to be patched up.” Sam tells him, wanting to be as far away from the vampires as possible. With a sigh he says “But thank you. For everything.” 

Edward smiles at him from the rearview mirror. “Of course.” He gets out of his car and opens your side door. Jasper is already opening Sam’s as him and Emmett had taken a separate car. On wobbling legs, Sam does most of the work in getting himself out with Jasper helping to steady him. 

“Can you get out by yourself?” Edward asks you. 

You try, swinging your leg out of the car and onto the pebbles of their driveway. They crunch under your foot but when you try and put weight onto your feet, your knees buckle and you nearly fall had it not been for Edward waiting there beside you. 

Chuckling he holds onto your arms. “I guess not.” 

Despite trying your best to use your feet, you ended up just dragging them until Edward decided to pick you up again and carry you up the stairs to the patio. Outside the front door awaited Esme and Carlisle. 

“Alice told us what she saw.” Esme eyes you warily but still managed to have a sweetness to her face. “Is she hurt?” 

“A little scratched up and paralyzed from being drugged. But she’s okay.” Edward turns his attention to Carlisle. “I don’t know what it was she drank, but it fully paralyzed her and Sam.” 

Carlisle nods. “Bring her to my study. I’ll look her over. And Sam?” 

On cue, Jasper and Emmett help Sam inside. “I’m fine. Still can’t really move much, but I’m better off than (y/n).” 

“You can rest here for now.” The patriarch of the Cullen clan reassures him. Alice has gone out to get some food and drinks for you.” 

“She needn’t bother.” Sam is placed onto their couch, squeezing his hands into fists. “I should be good to go in another hour. I have to get back to La Push soon. Tell everyone what happened.” 

“What exactly did happen?” inquires Esme, looking between you and Sam. 

Sam purses his lips, trying to pick his words carefully. “We went to visit a witch. To help (y/n) with. . . with her issue. . . we were drugged by something that ate the actual witch. It tried eating us too.” 

Everyone knew what he meant by ‘issue’. It made you feel all the more self-conscious. Especially when you were still in Edward’s arms. 

He clears his throat and excuses himself so that he could take you to Carlisle’s office. 

You had never been in such an amazing house. When you were a child you had always wished of living in a house like that. A house that had class, that had an air of history to it. This house told you that the Cullens truly were a family despite none of them being related by blood. They loved each other as much as any biological family would. It made you smile. If only the other members of your pack could see this. To know that these weren’t monsters. They were people. 

Inside Carlisle’s office was a large wooden desk, behind it books lines the walls and several old relics throughout the years. The windows were drawn making the study lit only by large lamps, giving off a glow that was cozy to you as Edward set you down on a small loveseat. 

“It’s too bad I can’t read your mind right now. You could tell me how you feel.” Edward sighs and sits on the floor, leaning his shoulders against the couch. “Whatever was used on you affects your thoughts. I can’t hear anything.” 

Your mouth still felt like cotton was stuffed into it, but with focus you managed to slur “Okay.” 

He turns his head slightly to look at you, his brows stuck in a furrow. “I’m sorry you went there because of me. . . I’m sorry you got hurt because of me.” 

Fidgeting around to readjust yourself, you look away from him; preferring to stare at the dozens of thick volumized books that Carlisle had in his collection. 

“I don’t know what to do to make this better.” Edward leans his head against his knees. “Nothing in all my years has prepared me for this. Even reading minds doesn’t make a difference. For once I find myself utterly helpless.” 

Being such a normally powerful creature to suddenly being clueless must have been quite shocking to Edward. You could understand that. Ever since turning into a wolf, you felt so much more stronger and confident with yourself. Since imprinting on Edward though you felt completely vulnerable. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know how to make this better, (y/n).” Sadness scratched at his voice. 

No, this was your fault. Tears glistened in your gaze. “N- No. . .I. . .It was. . . my f-fault.” Your voice grew stronger with each tear that dripped down your cheek. “It’s all my fault. I had to fix it. I just had to try something-anything- to end this. I don’t want to love you.”  
  
**  


Her eyes became more clear by the second the more she spoke. “I just had to try something-anything- to end this.” She sucked in air as her chest trembled and she let out a sob “I don’t want to love you.” 

A deep pain penetrated into his chest, something he had never felt before; at least while being a vampire. He heard the sad song that (y/n)’s heart cried out in those words. A song so beautiful and sad that he moves to completely face the wolf-shifter, staring deeply at her. Something that was more than him reached out to her. It linked its form into her own and it made Edward speechless. 

Something had changed.


	5. Chapter 5

After examining (y/n), Carlisle left her in his study to take a nap and rest. Poor thing looked so weary that he didn’t have the heart to let her return to La Push in that state. 

He softly closed the door and immediately was confronted by a concerned Edward. “Well? How is she? Will she be okay?” Brows knitted tightly as he tried to look past his adoptive father. 

“Calm down Edward. She will be fine. The drug is already passing through her. There’s nothing more we can do but let her rest.” Footsteps coming up the stairs has both of the vampires turning. 

Sam Uely stopped at the top, having overheard Carlisle’s diagnosis. Relief showed on his face. He too was clearly exhausted from the whole event. Being much larger than his packmate, the drug had passed through Sam much faster. The witch who had poisoned them had made both of the dosages with Sam’s size in mind. 

Reading his mind, Edward faces him. “Let her rest here for the night. It would be better for her.” 

“I don’t mean to offend you after all you have done for us, but I think it would be best for (y/n) to return with me. We can better watch over her there in case anything happens. She needs to be with her pack.” 

“She needs rest.” Edward persisted. “You’ll wake her up if you move her. Let her sleep and she can return to La Push when she wakes up. Alice bought enough supplies for her so that she may be comfortable.” 

Sam squared up in front of Edward, nearly towering over the vampire. Dark eyes narrow at him. “You do know why she went to that god forsaken place to begin with, right? I hardly think being around you will be good for her.” 

A wave of calm swept over there, even making Sam stagger at the sudden sensation. Agitated that someone was controlling how he felt, Sam snaps his head at Jasper who was following him up the stairs. The blonde’s face was smooth with no hint of emotion behind it as he regarded the alpha. 

“We only have (y/n)’s best interests at heart.” Jasper replied. 

Sam growled out “Don’t do that. Don’t use your vampire power on me.” 

He lowers his honey eyes. “I’m sorry but I know what happens when your kind can’t control their emotions.” 

Offended, Sam could only grit his teeth as his anger was being dulled. “I know how to control my emotions.” 

“Please, just let her rest. I swear to you that no harm will come to her.” Edward pleads with him. 

Simply shaking his head, Sam glares at Edward with all the hate in the world. “Harm will always come to her if it involves you.” With that he shoulders his way past Jasper and walks out the front door. 

“Boy, he sure does know how to show gratitude.” Emmett mumbles from the base of the stairs, looking at the open front door where Sam had just stormed out of. Beside him stood his mate Rosalie, her shoulders folded in front of her chest. 

“Good riddance to him.” She glowers. “Now, what’s this about a wolf staying here?” 

“Ah c’mon Rose.” Her brawny mate tries to pull her into a hug, but she is quick to step away from him. 

Edward splays his hands on the hand rail as he sets his foot on the first step. “It’s only for a little bit until (y/n) wakes up.” 

She shoots a frown up at Edward. “You’re kidding, right? She’ll stink up the whole place.” 

Rolling his eyes, he walks down the stairs until he’s positioned right next to Jasper. “She doesn’t smell that bad. Not like the others.” 

That makes Jasper arch an eyebrow. “She’s a nice girl and all, but a wolf’s a wolf. She smells just like any of them.” 

“I have to agree dude.” Emmett smiles up. “She smells like a little dirty puppy.” 

“Can you guys be a little more quieter? It’s rude to talk about our guest like that when she’s a few feet away.” Carlisle reprimands his “children”. “I’m sure she wouldn’t appreciate hearing people talk about how she smells.” 

Outside the house could be heard the engine of Bella’s old truck as she pulled into the driveway. Edward tensed at the knowledge that his girlfriend was there unexpectedly. 

He still hadn’t told her about (y/n) having imprinted on him. Everyone looked at Edward, knowing all of this full well. 

“You have to tell her, Edward.” The eldest Cullen reminded him. “She needs to know.” 

“Does she though? The mutt just has a little crush on him.” Rosalie said, watching Bella as she opened her truck door and got out. 

Edward shakes his head. “It’s more than that, Rose. Imprinting. . . is so much more.” Dreading the conversation that was about to be had, he makes his way down the stairs; passing his siblings as they all gave him sympathetic looks. 

His human girl hops up the steps, turning her dark brown eyes up at him. There was worry shining in them after the way he up and left her. Worry and questions that she was determined to get answers to. That was one thing about Bella that Edward didn’t necessarily care for, she was incredibly stubborn to figure things out. 

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Edward meets her at the threshold. She seemed hesitant to be the first to speak, but she took a small inhale and began. “Is (y/n) okay?” 

Edward nods and moves out of her way. “Come inside. We need to talk.” 

That phrase was a universal one that entailed something was not right. Even Bella knew this as she looked at him for a few seconds before tilting her face downward and walking past him. The others had already vacated their positions near the stairs but Edward could see Emmett peeking from behind the living room’s french doors. He retreated back once he had been discovered. 

Up the stairs, Edward found it hard not to glance at the door to Carlisle’s study where (y/n) slept soundly. Inside of his room, Edward closed the door but it might as well have been a futile effort. Everyone else in the house had supernatural hearing and would be able to easily hear him talk to Bella. 

“What’s wrong?” She immediately asked, watching nervously as Edward paced the length of his room. Bella had never seen him so restless before. 

“A lot is wrong, Bella.” How would he start? Should he just flat out tell her? That seemed the easiest route to take. “Bells. . . (y/n) has imprinted on me.” 

It didn’t make him feel any better saying it out loud. In fact it felt like his throat swelled up. 

Bella stumbled over words that were trying to come out. Bewildered and conflicted, all she could do was stare at him. “Wha. . .” She sits down on the edge of the bed Edward never used. What would a bedroom be without a bed though? Her head was spinning as Edward’s had when he first found out. “But that means. . .” 

“I know. . .” 

She glances over at him. “You’re her soulmate. . .?” 

Her voice was so full of pain that he right away regretted telling her. But Carlisle was right. It needed to be done so that the both of them could work it out. Edward still loved Bella so much. Now. . . after the way (y/n) had tearfully confessed to him how much she didn’t want to love him. . . 

That poor girl’s confession resonated deeply with Edward. He couldn’t deny that he didn’t feel anything for (y/n). He wouldn’t lie to Bella like that. 

“She went to a witch to try and stop it. . . (y/n) got hurt in the process as well as Sam Uely. I had to go save her. She only went because of me. Because. . . Because she doesn’t want me to be her soulmate.” 

“Jacob’s told me about imprinting, Edward. This is serious.” Bella’s voice quivered as she put her hands onto opposite elbows, holding herself. “You’re HER soulmate. There’s no escaping that. So. . . where does that put me. . . ?” 

“I don’t know. . .”   
**   


You didn’t know how long you had been sleeping, but to be honest it was the best sleep you had had in quite a while. When you awoke you felt utterly refreshed as you stretched your limbs. 

Then it hit you. 

The vampire stench. 

That sickening sweet scent that was almost too much for you. Their scent was worse than that of the witch’s home. 

Sitting up, you cover your nose and examine your surroundings until your gaze fell upon a large painting behind Carlisle’s desk. You stand up and venture over to it. Four beautiful men were immortalized in the painting, one you knew to be Carlisle himself. The other three had red eyes: vampires. The painting looked centuries old by the way the brush strokes were laid out. 

Footsteps approaching the study door made you twitch and turn around. 

“Knock, knock, can I come in?” Came a sweet, chirping voice. 

“Um. . . yes?” 

The door slowly opened to reveal a petite girl with brown hair in the style of a pixie cut. Her face was round, simply adorable as she smiles your way. “How are you feeling (y/n)?” In her hands is a tray filled with food and a glass of orange juice. 

“Good I guess.” You can’t help but sniff at the food, stomach growling as the smell of the food overpowered that of the vampires. 

She happily sets it down on the desk. “Eat up. You must be hungry after all you went through.” 

“How long have I been asleep?” 

“Not too long. Probably around three hours. Give or take.” She notices your hesitation despite the fact that you were hungry. The last time you had accepted food or drink from a stranger you ended up paralyzed. With an understanding smile, she backs away a few inches. “Don’t worry. I didn’t do anything to it. By the way, my name’s Alice. Edward’s sister. Well. . . adoptive sister I guess.” 

“Nice to meet you. . .” 

Alice sits down on the loveseat that you had been previously occupying while you guzzled down the orange juice. “It’s nice to finally meet you too. The vision I had about you worried me. It didn’t seem like you guys would get out alive.” 

You frown, fork in hand. “Vision?” 

She winks at you and tells you “I can see into the future. You know, kind of like how Edward can read minds. Some vampires have special abilities. Normally I can’t see the future if it involves your kind though. You were a special case I guess.” 

“Guess I should really be thanking you then. If you hadn’t seen our future, Sam and I would probably be dead by now.” That fact scared you and you absentmindedly touch the wound on your cheek. It was covered with a soft gauze. 

Alice’s smile fell a bit. “Jasper told me. . . whatever attacked you guys wasn’t a human or even a vampire. He said it looked like a woman but at the same time kind of like a bird too. . .” 

You shiver remembering Xiomara’s face and her glassy, black, eyes. That had been the most terrifying thing you had ever seen in your entire life. 

“Sorry. . . It’s probably something you don’t want to think about quite yet.” She murmurs and clams up. 

You shake your head. “No, it’s okay. It was terrifying, but I’m still alive. Thanks to you.” 

At that she smiles. Alice’s sweet gold eyes dim a little as they slowly glance back at the door. “Edward’s really trying to fix things. He knows that this isn’t easy for you.” 

“I know. He’s a good guy. I feel bad for complicating his life.” 

She rolls her eyes. “His life was already complicated with Bella. I don’t want to speak out of place, but maybe you’re just what he needs. . . Him and Bella have been through so much because she’s human. I know that eventually she does want Edward to turn her, but he’s incredibly hesitant to do so. Being a vampire isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. We live for centuries as we watch helplessly those that we used to love die in a blink of an eye. It’s a tough adjustment too. As a newborn it’s so hard to get back into a world that is suddenly so foreign to us. We no longer belong in that world.” Her voice is far off, even solemn as if she’s remembering her life as a human. It’s then you realize how sad being an immortal vampire truly is. Many didn’t ask for that life 

Hopeful eyes turn up. “As much as I like Bella, in all honesty I believe Edward is better off with you. At least you have some understanding what it’s like to not be completely human.” 

“I. . .” You were at a loss for words looking at a vulnerable Alice who had just shared a piece of herself. Yes, you were still at least somewhat human. Shapeshifters did age different than humans though. Your life would be longer than your human friends, if not by 20 years. You would age slower than the rest 0f them and be subject to watch them die. 

“You don’t have to say anything. I know I sprung this up on you so suddenly. Just. . . Don’t give up. I may not easily be able to see your future, but in the end I know you’ll be good for Edward. Love isn’t always easy, (y/n).” Alice sighs and gets up. “Maybe I’ve spoken out of place. . . But Edward’s my brother and I want him to be happy. With everything that’s going on with Victoria and the Volturi. . .” Instead of finishing that thought she shakes her head. “Anyway, Carlisle says you can return home whenever you want.” It was hard to swallow down the food in your mouth after what Alice had said. You had come to terms with Edward never reciprocating your feelings. Now. . . 

You wanted to tell Alice that she was wrong. That there was no way in hell that Edward would choose you over Bella. The expression of pure hopefulness had you biting your tongue though. She left without another word, leaving you to ponder over your meal.


	6. Chapter 6

Slipping out quietly from the Cullen house, you take a deep breath; filling your lungs with fresh early morning air. They probably knew you were leaving, but just in case you didn’t want to make any noise as you fled. It felt good to move your body. For hours you hadn’t been in control, stiff as the dead. Gently, you rolled your muscles; experimenting with how much movement you had. Almost back to normal although a few places were tight. A few pops gave you a shiver, feeling the release of your joints. The wolf in you was thrilled. 

Starting at a slow pace, you were drawn straight to the forest that made the border of the Cullens and the Quileute pack. 

Your feet picked up pace once you passed the threshold of skinny trees and dived deeper and deeper. Heart racing, you felt your entire body explode as you leap; what was once a human foot was replaced by a giant paw. 

All four paws landed with a thud, your world expanded as you tilt your head up; snout sniffing the air for anyone familiar. The thoughts of the others nearby immediately flooded you. Never truly alone in the forest, you full on run, knowing your way home by heart. 

Yes. You were free. You were powerful in this form. If only you had had a chance to shift before being poisoned by that. . . that thing. The image of her still haunted you. 

_“(y/n)!”_ Came the echo Paul’s voice, excited and full of relief. 

_“Jesus, is that what you and Sam went up against?”_

_“What the hell was that thing?”_

_“Are you okay?”_

Vibrations under your paws alerted you to the stampede of your pack, your family. They fell upon you, tails wagging and snouts poking at your face. You licked them happily in reply. Young and scrawny Seth Clearwater came bounding on lanky limbs and nearly bulldozed you to the ground had you not been stronger. You were able to keep yourself up and tackle Seth to the ground playfully. Paul and Jared tag in and it becomes an all out wrestling match, the only way they could show that they had truly been concerned about you. 

_“Alright, give her some space.”_ The lumbering black wolf of Sam stood patiently with Jacob, Quil, and Embry and the other young wolves. All except for Leah. 

Reluctantly, the boys get off of you and let you stand up to shake yourself off. 

_“How are you feeling?”_ inquires Sam as he looks you over. 

Admitting _“A little stiff from being paralyzed for so long, but other than that I feel great. Are you okay? You didn’t stay at the Cullens.”_

_“I had to get back to the pack, tell them what happened. The Cullens assured that you would be taken care of and released as soon as you were healthy enough. Which it appears didn’t take too long. I’m glad.”_

One of the young wolves, a thrill in his voice asks you _“So what was that thing?”_

_“I’ve never seen anything like it. Even in all the horror movies I watched.”_ Another juvenile pipes in. All this supernatural stuff must have been so exciting for them. They didn’t know yet how dangerous that world was. Even for a being as strong as the wolves. 

_“Enough questions.”_ Embry speaks up with a snap of his teeth. Their ears flatten like airplane wings; tails tucked between their legs. _“(y/n) has been through a lot. She doesn’t want to talk about it.”_

_“Embry is right. We should let her rest.”_ comments Seth as his tail wags slowly. 

You didn’t want to talk about your experience, but that didn’t mean you wanted to skip out on your patrol duties. Especially since there were rogue vampires potentially roaming about. _“Thanks for your concern, but I want to go back to work.”_

Feeling Sam’s hesitance, he turns his head to look at Paul and Jared to see what they thought. _“Are you sure?”_

_“Positive. I only got a little scratch on my face. And the poison has already exited my system. I’m ready to go!”_ Pawing at the earth, you try and smile as best as you could in your wolf form. The wolf pack needed everyone on board. A vampire had been so close to your territory. This. . . Victoria. Whoever she was. She was bringing trouble to Forks and La Push. The string of mysterious deaths up in Seattle most likely was her doing as well. You had seen it on the late night news that your parents watched. It made them worried as well. They knew that you would have to deal with the murderer if indeed it was a vampire. Constantly they worried about you. You knew they would freak out once you got home and they saw the cut upon your cheek. Job hazards, you would tell them. Neither of your parents knew that you had already imprinted. You would keep that to yourself for as long as possible.  
  


“You know you didn’t have to walk me home, right?” 

Embry blushes a little bit as the two of you walk side by side on the gravel road. The clothes you had worn at the Cullen household were back on you, the smell of vampire having been wiped away during your patrol out in the forest. “I know, I just wanted to make sure that you’re really okay.” 

A smile spreads across your face as you focus on the road ahead but inside you felt a little giddy that this sweet boy was worried about you. Out of his little trio, Embry was by far your favorite. The two of you had so much in common and often hung out when the two of you weren’t scheduled for patrolling. Or when you were paired off, most of the time you and Embry would simply goof off, earning a scolding from Sam. You had hardly had any time to hang out with him since. . . 

Since you imprinted on Edward. 

That had put a sour note in your life and made it difficult to enjoy anything.

“Well, thanks I suppose.” 

“Did it hurt?” 

“What?” 

Embry stops and points to a spot on his cheek, mirroring where Xiomara had injured you. Fingertips cautiously move up to the jagged scars that had barely scabbed over. Underneath your feather like touch, you felt the soreness of the wound; like a bruise below your skin. “No. I was paralyzed. I couldn’t feel anything.” Except for fear. You had been too focused on staring into Xiomara’s pitch black eyes; watching your own terrified reflection. 

Now a bit embarrassed, Embry quickly shifts his gaze away from you. “Sorry. . . but hey, at least you’ll have a cool scar to talk about later. It’ll make you look hardcore and badass.” 

Giggles bubbling through your throat, you nod. “Yeah! Now I’m excited! I just hope my parents don’t freak out too much.” 

“What’re you going to tell them at school?” 

“Eh. . . cat scratch?” 

“That’s one big ass cat!” Embry lets out a cute snort-laugh. 

Closely, side by side, the two of you talked of nonsense subjects and silly notions. The events of the past couple of days left you, immediately and in a rush. 

Before you knew it, your small house came into view. 

You and Embry simultaneously stopped. Just looking at your front door. In your gravel driveway, both of your parents’ cars were there. 

“Who am I kidding, my parents are definitely going to freak out.” 

“You want me to go in with you?” 

Shaking your head you tell him it’s okay. “Thanks for walking me home though.” 

“You’re welcome.” Embry smiles at you, such a boyish smile too. When you start walking again to your porch you hear Embry call you back. You turn halfway to better hear him. His whole body had become tense. “I know you’ve imprinted on. . . him. . . but, I just have to tell you this, at least once. I like you a lot. I’ve liked you so much for such a long time that I don’t even know when it started. I know you’re not my imprintee either, but until she comes into my life I don’t think I’ll stop feeling this way for you.” 

You felt incredibly lightheaded. A boy likes you. 

He wasn’t Edward, but you had always thought Embry was cute. 

Blush and butterflies both burst into your body. 

“Ah-um. . .” All throughout your hands was a warm tingling sensation. 

“(y/n)!” Your front door is thrown open and your mom and dad are rushing to you. Allowing Embry to escape back up the street.


	7. Chapter 7

Homework hadn’t been your priority in a long time, but urging from your parents after your return home had you at your desk; your history homework right in front of you. 

Cheek gauzed up thanks to your mother who had promptly freaked out at the sight, you try not to scratch at it. Needless to say your parents raised hell with both you and Sam. Repeatedly you had to remind them that this could happen again at any time, but that you were okay. If you had the chance to change to your wolf form, it wouldn’t have happened. Despite them asking what had happened you didn’t go into detail. Merely that you and Sam had come under attack and the neighboring Cullens were the ones to initially patch you up. 

A soft ‘tap tap’ on your bedroom door had you spinning in your computer desk. Your mom pokes her head in sheepishly, until she finds you working on your schoolwork. She smiles and lets out a relieved sigh. “Oh good, you’re studying.” 

“Kinda have to now since Mr. Bailey called you guys about my grades.” You slump in your chair, letting your pencil roll out of your hand. 

Your mom folds her arms in front of her chest. “Your schoolwork should always come first.” 

“Even before protecting Forks from potentially dangerous monsters?” 

She pursed her lips, dark eyes narrowing. “Yes. It’s not a paying job. You need school for that.” Going back to her soft demeanor, she takes a step further into your room. “You should go thank the Cullens. In person. They helped you and Sam, right?” 

Definitely out of the question. How could you face Edward again after admitting to him that you didn’t want to love him? You felt embarrassed just remembering your confession. Your mom was right though. You had to thank them properly. It was the least you could do. You just hoped that Edward wouldn’t be home when you did. 

Conceding with a nod, your mom smiles. “Good! I’ll bake them some cookies to show my gratitude as well.” 

“Wait! Mom, they don’t eat food. They’re vampires!” 

She just shrugs. “It’s the thought that counts, right?”  
  
  
  


Sugar cookies. You couldn’t believe your mom had made sugar cookies for vampires despite you repeating that they don’t eat solid food. There you were though, walking up through the woods with a plate filled with cookies. 

Blushing, you cross the threshold of trees and onto the Cullen’s front lawn. The entire time, you were going over what you would say. You could smell that at least some of the Cullens were home, but no Edward. Good. It would make everything less awkward. 

That was until you felt his presence. Felt it before you heard his car pulling up to the driveway. 

Well shit. 

Standing there awkwardly, you watch as his shiny car stops. One long leg emerges from the sportscar, then another until Edward stands up and closes the door of his car. His car probably cost more than your entire house. 

Nope. You didn’t want to do this anymore. You wanted to run like the devil was at your heels. 

Edward removes his sunglasses. “(y/n)?” 

In an awkward manner, your lips tug up in a sheepish grin. “H-Hey. Um. . . I just wanted to stop by really quick just to thank you and your family for saving me and Sam. And for taking care of me. Ah! M-my mom made these cookies for you guys.” 

Smiling, he walks closer to you. “She does know we don’t eat, right?” 

“I told her multiple times. Once she has her mind set on something though. . .” Words trailing off, your heart beat escalates the closer Edward got to you. In an attempt to put some distance between you, you hold out the plate at arm’s length. “You can toss them or whatever.” 

Taking the plate from you, his fingers brush against the back of your hand making both of you jump back. Edward flips up the plastic wrap covering the cookies and picks one out. He takes a bite, thoroughly chewing before swallowing. “If I were a human I bet this would taste delicious.” 

Embarrassed, you scratch your cheek and look away from him. “I’ll pass down the compliment.” 

For a moment, Edward stares at you before frowning. “Would you like to come in?” 

“Ah, no. That’s okay. I just wanted to say thank you. So, thank you.” It was hard not to squeak out your replies. The racing in your chest was getting worse by the second. No doubt he could hear it. All the blood rushing through your body from being so close to him. 

The front door of the Cullen house opens and shows a concerned Carlisle. “(y/n). Good, you’re here. I need to talk with the both of you.” 

Nope. You definitely didn’t want to do that. Especially since the rest of the Cullens smelled sickeningly sweet. Plus you wanted to go over to Embry’s and ask him if all he said was true. That he liked you more than a friend. He hadn’t spoken to you the past two days since then and you were worried. 

Edward having the handy ability to read thoughts, instantly knew what was up. “Victoria. You best come in (y/n).” 

Who was Victoria?  
  


Turned out Victoria was bad news. The murders that had been happening lately were her doing. She was in the process of making an army of newborns. 

“An entire army. . .” Breathing out shakily you stand up from the couch. “I need to tell the pack.” Your previous anxiety of the impending threat was soothed by a calming wave you knew to be Jasper. At that moment you appreciated his gesture and accepted the settling of your heart rate. 

“That’s why I wanted to speak with you.” Carlisle looks to the rest of his family before settling his attention back on you. “We think we’ll have the best shot at defeating Victoria and her army if the pack teamed up with us. I tried contacting our friends in Alaska to help us, but unfortunately they cannot help.” 

“Wolves are the natural enemies to vampires.” Jasper adds. “You guys are built to destroy vampires, but it’s very likely that no one in your pack has experience with newborns. They’re a league of their own.” 

Wolves helping vampires. . . You knew many in the pack would have objections to that. If newborns were this big of a deal though, surely they would be willing to put their differences aside. Especially since you and Sam kind of owed the Cullens. 

You nod and already feel tired from the information you would have to pass along. “Okay. I’ll tell Sam. At this point I’m sure we can put aside our differences.” 

Esme’s smile of relief melts the tension of the room. “Thank you, (y/n).” 

“Of course. To end all the killings and protect our territory, that’s what we want most of all.” You start heading toward the main entrance hall. “I need to tell them as quickly as possible.” 

Edward soon follows after you. “Do you need a ride back?” 

“Nah. I went through the woods. Besides, I’m fast on foot.” Already leaping over the front steps, you land lightly on your feet and book it for the heart of the forest. Once sure that you were out of sight, you hastily remove your clothes and strap them securely to your leg. 

Taking a deep breath, you jump out of your human skin and into (h/c) fur and four paws. They land with a loud thump and don’t waste much time running. Through your pack telepathy, you reach out and gauge who is out on patrol. Whoever was out heard your message and sent it along until it reached Sam. 

The outcry was immediate by the time you made it to Sam’s residence. Easily shifting back to two legs, you pulled your clothes back on. Already hearing the disgruntled shouting from the small cabin, you mentally prepare yourself for the conversation that was about to take place. 

“We can benefit from learning a thing or two from them.” You caught Seth arguing with his older packmates. 

“From what Jasper was telling me,” taking everyone by surprise, you continue “newborns are incredibly volatile and at their peak of strength the time period after they have first been turned. All of their senses are on overload.”

You couldn’t ignore the nasty look that Leah gave you. Ever since the pack found out that you had imprinted on Edward, she hadn’t treated you the same. She was a little more hostile now that you had imprinted on a vampire. 

Full heartedly agreeing, Jacob makes his presence known as well in the group. “We need to end this, no matter the cost. We’ll lose fewer of our pack if the Cullens aid us. Victoria will stop at nothing until she succeeds in killing Bella.” 

He didn’t want to agree, but gazing at the gauze on your cheek, Sam’s shoulders slumped a bit. “Yes. If we let this carry on any longer, who knows how many more humans will be killed.” 

One of the younger wolves still seemed slightly hesitant on the plan. A boy who was two years younger than you. Freshly changed and still learning how to get control of his wolf. “So we’re teaming up with the Cullens to stop this vampire army?” 

“Not quite ideal,” your alpha noted “but we do what we must.” 

Your pack would be going into battle. That was something you had to keep quiet from your parents. 

Sam turns to you and asks “They want us to train with them, right?” 

“Yes. So they can prepare us for fighting newborns.” 

Leah scoffed and her usual haughty temper arose but was cut off by one look from Sam. Everyone could guess what her concerns were about though. Especially since it was known of her dislike for Bella which had caused many squabbles between her and Jacob. 

Beside Sam was Emily who tried her best to keep a brave face. She looked the way you felt: dread. 

None of the wolves besides Paul (and even then it was an accident) had ever fought a vampire. An entire newborn army at that? It was all so daunting that you went back out to the porch for a breather. You hadn’t realized that your hands had been shaking. Fear had a tight grip on you. You could possibly die from this. Members of your pack could be gone forever. If you didn’t succeed in stopping Victoria’s army, everyone in Forks could die. 

The cold press on your upper arm from a soda can made you jolt with surprise. An equally startled Embry took a step back. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. I just thought you could use something to drink. Plus I wanted to get out of there for a bit.” 

When you release your sigh it's incredibly shaky, more so than the hand you used to take the soda from him. “Thanks. No better cure than Dr. Pepper.” 

“He’s a good doctor.” Embry agrees and leans back against the wooden rail of the porch. “This is crazy. We’re actually going into battle.” 

“Just a bunch of kids and only a few actual adults. Yeah, that’s crazy.” The carbonation of the soda was actually soothing to you and a temporary distraction. Then you remember Embry’s confession which made your heart wake up. Perhaps it wasn’t the best time to bring it up, but you had to talk about it. If you waited any longer it might be too late. You glance at him and his sweet, boyish face. The kind of face that warranted admirers. In your ideal life, Embry would have been the one you imprinted on. Before all hell broke loose in your life, you had had a small crush on him. But because the two of you were friends, you didn’t want to ruin it and said nothing. Embry hadn’t imprinted on you either so you figured it was never meant to be. 

His dark eyes flick over to you, realizing you had been staring at him. Flustered, Embry grew fidgety from the immense eye contact you were giving him. “W-What?” 

“Did you really mean what you said? About liking me. . .” You instantly felt stupid asking him. 

Embry’s face glows bright red. “Shoot. I was hoping you’d forget about that. Y. . . Yes. I like you more than a friend. I know it can never really work though. You’re not my imprintee and I’m not your’s.” 

You grumble “This imprinting thing is so unfair.” 

With a loud groan, Embry throws his head back making you giggle. “Tell me about it. The one downside to this whole wolf thing.” 

“I had a crush on you too. Well, at least I used to.” 

That confession made Embry accidentally fall over the rail and into the bushes below. 

“Embry?!” 

“Imprinting freaking sucks!!”


End file.
